


Miracle on the 7th Street

by whydoiwritethesethings



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Light Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoiwritethesethings/pseuds/whydoiwritethesethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Sparks befriends her new strange neighbor Galaxhar who's a secret alien plotting to take over the world. This should be interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le Star-Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Le+Star-Lord).



> This is a requested fanfiction, if you have a request then get in touch with me by commenting bellow. Enjoy!

Ana Spark woke to the obnoxious sound of her alarm ringing on her bedside table. She gave a small squeak of protest as she rolled over, careful not to squish her pet cat Pudding, and hit the snooze button. She sat up in bed her long blonde hair covering her sleepy light blue eyes. Stretching she detangle herself from her daisy patterned comforter and plodded sleepily to the bathroom, preparing for her morning shower. 

Once showered and dressed in her usual pink rose top, blue jeans, and blue converse, she walked downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. "Morning darling!" Her father called from the stove where he was making his famous chocolate chip pancakes. "Morning dad" ana mumbled quietly still not quite awake. "Well look who decided to join the living! You best hurry or you'll be late for school." Her mother exclaimed and went back to reading the newspaper. 

"Bye guys I'm off to school!" Ana yelled and a chorus of fairwells replied including her cats loud meow of protest. As she made it to the end of her drive something moved in her peripheral vision, turning to her right she saw a girl about her age with dark blue hair standing by the mailbox of the house next door. 'That's funny I thought noone lived there' Ana thought to herself. 'She must be new!' A wide smile came across Ana's face at the excitement of having a new neighbor. 

It was a very well known fact that noone disliked Ana they simply didn't know her. She was very quiet keeping to herself, but was always very sweet to those around her. She enjoyed meeting new people but was so shy she found it difficult to hold a conversation for a long time, making it hard to have many close friends. She began to walk in the direction of the girl, determined to atleast try to be sociable. As she got closer she began to see how odd the girl actually looked, her hair was a deep night sky blue that matched her eyes, she had a set stern expression on her sharp face, and her clothing looked of something out of a scifi comic book. It was a blue and purple suit with matching boots and belt, but Ana had to admit that even with the funny outfit she was very pretty.

When she was finally within 5ft of the girl she was blushing and feeling very nervous "h-hello" she said in a quiet voice. "Greetings." The girl said in a deep analytical tone "my names Ana, Ana Sparks I'm your new neighbor" Ana said and after a moment of awkward silence and staring the girl gave a smirk "My name is Galaxhar, it's a pleasure to meet you Ana Sparks." "Galaxhar? I've never heard that name before." The blue haired girl gave an unimpressed look and said "well i assure you its very well known where I am from." Ana blushed hoping she didnt offend the new girl "I am so-" "Perhaps you can help me to make up for your rudeness." Galaxhar said, abruptly interrupting Ana "I am looking for the school." Ana gave a confused look because Gallaxhar pronounced it 'suh shool', giving her blonde haired companion an annoyed look when seeing the look of confusion on Ana's face she elaborated. "You know suh shool! Where all us youth go and are spoon fed the various educational subjects such as the maths, and the sciences, and the gyms!" When she had finished her rant Ana spoke agian "oh you mean school yeah I'm heading there right now! You can walk with me if you want." After staring at her unmoving for 5 seconds Galaxhar finally made up her mind. " Of course. Lead the way you blonde girl." "Um...its Ana." "Ah! My mistake Ana."

Ana walked into her first period English class, and sat down in the back. As soon as the late bell rang the announcer buzzed to life "ANA SPARKS PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE. ANA SPARKS TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE PLEASE." A chorus of oooo and mumbles rippled through the classroom. She got up an walked down to the office, before she even knocked on the door a loud yell came from the other side. " HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY! I AM MERELY TRYING TO GET MY EDUCATIONAL STIMULATION!" Everything went quiet when Ana knocked and opened the door, but resumed shortly after she sat down in the seat next to Galaxhar. "My Ana tell this elder person that i am a youth that belongs in this school! You took me here yourself!" Ana looked from Galaxhar to the principle and ask "whats the problem sir?" "Well Ms. Sparks it appears that your friend has not enrolled in this school. We found her wondering the hall looking for... well what were you looking for?" "A vast amount of knowledge piled into one small area to wield at my command!" Everyone was quiet then Ana asked "do you mean the library?" "Yes! The library !" The principle cleared his throat "well you have to be a student to use our facilities ms...." "Galactic." "Ms. Galactic. If you would go to reception we'll get a schedule set up for you, perhaps one similar to your friend?" Ana nods "that'll be fine I'll show her around." "Wonderful I'm glad we got everything settled."

As the girls were walking home from school after a tiring day, Ana tried to ask Galaxhar where she came from, but the blue haired girl brushed the question away immediately say it was none of her business. The rest of the 5 minute walk was taken in silence. Once at her nextdoor neighbors house she said goodbye to her new friend and headed home. 'What a strange day' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long ^^

It had been a month since Gallaxhar had come to conquer earth, and she was getting rather impatient. "What is the point of going to this suh-shool if I can't get any useful information out of it!?!?!" She gave a frustrated grunt leaving the coziness of her sleeping container to start her day. She stepped inside the sanitization unit and shortly into a clothing unit, after getting ready she started to prepare her supplies for the day. 

Grabbing some money she had the computer produce, a stun phaser in the shape of a watergun, a water container, and threw it all in her backpack. She smiled to herself at the thought of what she had planned for today, if everything went as planned then she WILL be getting useful information quite soon.

Ana woke up early to go down stares and watch some cartoons, it was childish but also her favorite thing to do on saturday mornings. With a cup of hot chocolate in one hand, the remote in her other, and Pudding curled up next to her she began her channel surfing. Her parents always worked on Saturdays from early in the morning to late at night so she could lounge in her pajamas and robe all day without being told off for laziness. She gave a sigh of happiness when she found a show she liked, Steven Universe, playing on cartoon network. 

As she started to get into her lazy zone she heard the doorbell go off, sighing Ana got up and proceeded to the door. 'Probably just the mailman' she thought to herself. She opened the door and was surprised to see Gallaxhar standing there, holding Ana's favorite candy bar and a small decorative bush that looks like its been wripped out of a neighboring garden by the roots. 

"Greeting my Ana, i come bearing gifts and a request." Ana wasn't sure what to make of this, she had been friends with Gallaxhar for a month now, albeit a very odd friendship, but she found Gallaxhars oddities quite admirable and at times even charming. " why do yiu have a bush?" Ana asked with a small smile of amusment. " Is it not common for one to give someone they think is special greenery and edible decadence?" Ana laughed, she didnt want to but couldn't help it. " um people give others flowers silly, not entire bushes!" When she saw the annoyance and disapproval growing on Gallaxhar's face she decided to change the subject. " So whats your request? It must be something pretty big to be deserving of such... er...special gifts." "Ana Sparks i wish for you to accompany me on a date this evening."

Ana still couldn't believe Gallaxhar had asked her out as she did her hair in front of the mirror. One surprised her more is how eagerly she said yes, she wasn't even aware she felt that way about her. "There all done!" Giving herself one more check in the mirror to make sure she liked what she saw, she pit her jean jacket on and went downstairs. Gallaxhar came rounf at 6 and gawked in aw at her human companion. Ana was wearing a light pink shirt with with a beautiful stemmed red rose in the middle, blue jeans, a jean jacket, and red high top converse, her hair was in ringlets and she had gentle hues of make-up on. "Shall we go?" Ana asked blushing at her friends staring. "Uh oh! Yes we shall!" Gallaxhar exclaimed blushing slightly at her obvious lapse in behavior. 'Aw her blush is kinda cute' Ana thought as she closed the door and locked it.


End file.
